Unexpected Love
by tsuna27kety
Summary: It's the last week of school and the principal decides to hold a concert with the new leading artist, Giotto. How is Tsuna involved in this?   Story will most likely not be completed. Fem!TsunaxGiotto


Title:Unexpected Love

Pairings : not sure yet

Discliamer: I own nothing but the imagination used for the plot

* * *

><p><em>'thought'<em>

normal

"speech"

"flash back" (in later chapters)

* * *

><p>It was a humid summer day and the last day of school was just 2 days away. Tsuna was your average school teenager with straight A's on her report card. She was 15, about 5.8 ft tall, had short feathery dark brown hair, and choclate brown eyes. She was now walking down the halls to the principal's office. During homeroom an announcement said "Sawada Tsunayoshi, Please report to the principal's office right away." Usually the only time you're sent to the principal's office is when you're in trouble or your part of the Student Council or Disciplinary Committee. She wasn't part of those clubs and she was sure she didn't get into any fight or anything. As she walked down the hall you could only hear her footsteps. She was really nervous now listening to her foot steps and if you looked closely it looked as if she was slightly shaking.<p>

Once she reached the Principal's office she stopped in front of the two doors. They were 2 large wooden doors with diamond door knobs. The school had a really good budget. She slowly opened the door and entered the room. It had a scarlet carpet and white walls. In the middle of the room were 2 black couches facing each other and a glass coffee/tea table in between them. Behind the two couches was a desk with the chair facing the window behind the desk. On one of the two couches sat a teen drinking what was probably coffee. He had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes that looked as deep as the ocean, and he had a smile as bright as the sun. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt. She had to admit, he was drop-dead gorgeous and would have probably been ogling him if it wasn't for the person sitting in the chair 15 feet away from her. Reborn. The sadistic, devil in diguise that goes by the title of "Principal" and "World's number one, greatest hitman" (so that where he got the budget for the school), that she swore had some kind of mind reading power. He wore a black suit with a yellow dress shirt, a black fedora with an orange strip, and he was petting his green pet chameleon, waiting for her.

She asked "Did you call me, Reborn?" Reborn, the principal, stood up and motioned her to sit down. She sat on the couch across the teen.

"Yes, I did" Reborn said. "As you already know graduation is just 2 days away and according to the school's tradition it is required to hold a concert, a trip, school night, such of sort before the last day of school. This year I decided to do a concert. The man sitting across from you is Giotto, a new rising artist that ranked 27th in the top 50 artists during just his first month of his career. He is also my nephew. He will sing at the concert tonight. And you will interview him and be his personal guide. He doesn't have a place to stay so he'll be staying at your house."

* * *

><p>Tsuna's POV<p>

"W-wait! W-why me?" I yelled, not realizing I was just yelling at _The_ Reborn. "U-Um. S-sorry Reborn." I said in a whisper.

"It's ok. I expected that reaction. If it's too much for you I could always ask someone else. Any second thoughts?" he asked with a devilish smirk. _'That god damn bastard how I wish I could kill him', _I thought.

_'That blonde guy isnt any better either'_. The blonde teen just stared in amusement at me. 'WTF is so amusing about seeing me make a fool out of myself! Oh wait, no i take that back. It is amusing for those kind of bastard people. Damn it! Why is he still staring at me! etto...' Under the pressure of his stare, I finally gave in after a few seconds. "No Reborn. I'll do it." Reborn nodded and gave me a small bag with cloths inside and an excuse for not going to class for the whole day. And with that I left and the other blonde teen just clumsily fell off the couch and scurried after me. But as I left I heard Reborn calling after me, "If anything happens to him you'll be severly punished," _'I swear i just heard a gun click' _"and if you think of me as a sadistic devil in disguise and that you even have a chance of killing me and that my nephew as a bastard type you are seriously going to regret it.". _'Did he just shoot a gun? WTF? Wait. HOW THE FUCK CAN HE READ MY MIND? Damn him and his stupid mind reading abilities!'_. "They're not mind reading abilties, I can just see it in your eyes.". _'He isn't even looking at my eyes!'_ I wailed inwardly right as I heard a second gunshot and a bullet barely graze my cheek and saw a bullet hole in the wall. "Eeep!" I sqeeked as I feel back. _'What a loser I am! That blonde guy probably think I'm a coward!'_

"I didnt get to introduce my self. I'm Giotto Taru de Vongola, but please, call me Giotto, I didn't get a chance to ask you for yours?" he asked as he smiled and reached out a hand to help me get up.

"I-It's Tsunayosh but you could call me Tsuna." _'I'm blushing! AAHH!' _I thought as I accepted his hand.

"Hmm, what a lovely name."

"T-thanks. Let's go to the rose garden." _'I'm blushing even more! is that even possible! AAHHH! How could i be falling for him! Im only going to get my heart broken! Come on Tsuna dont fall for him! SNAP OUT OF IT YOU DIOT FOR LOVE!' _I thought as I sighed on the outside.

* * *

><p>Time Skip Normal POV<p>

The school had a beautiful rose garden (I mean it's practically rich), and she decided to go there to interview the young blonde. They sat down on a beautifully carved bench near the purplish roses and a small water fountain. Besides the rose garden there was also a Japanese garden but it was being used apparently. After a few moments of awkward silence she started to take out her notebook and a pen. The blonde noticed that her notebook was orange but with purple designs. He figured that she had a mix of taste. "What are you looking at?" Tsuna asked.

"O-oh, nothing." he said snapping out of his thoughts.

"So Giotto, what's your favorite color, food, music etc.?"

"Hmm… let's see… Favorite color: orange, food: pasta, music: depends it's a mix, Birthday: January 1, style: also depends." he listed.

"Then what made you want to start a singing career?" she asked shyly.

"I don't remember…, I think it was because my little brother wanted me to. I loved seeing his eyes sparkle in awe whenever I sang songs."

"How sweet," she smiled at the thought. Giotto saw her smile. It was so cute he started blushing going unnoticed by the innocent girl.

"So tell me something about yourself Tsuna."

"B-but the interview is about you, not me." she said stuttering and fubbling with her words.

"Aw! But thats no fun! I wanna know more about you so please?" he asked childlishly.

"O-ok. U-um well I'm 15,I have an older twin brother, like ham burgures(steak), love toplay video games and listen to music. Favorite color is orange . I can't think of anything else to say about myself." She said in thought.

"You're like me in a way I guess. Do you have any friends?" Giotto asked?

She dropped her head a bit not being able to see her eyes because of her bangs. "W-well. Um no. N-not really.". "Hm? why not?" He asked oblivious to the depressing aura around her. "I don't know why, but people seem to not to like me.", she said and slowly looked up at Giotto. Her eyes were watery as if they would spill any moment. This took Giotto of guard. He was heartbroken. Then she finally let the tears spill and sobbed.

"D-don't cry! Please. I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked. P-please don't cry." But she kept on letting the tears spill. Without thinking he hugged her in a warm embrace.

"You can cry on my shoulder till' you feel better." He said in his silky voice with his eyes closed.

Without a second thought she clenched to Giotto's shirt and started crying into his shoulder for what seemed like hours. After a few minutes, finally calming down, she let go.

"I-I'm sorry. I got your shirt wet." She said with a ribbion of pink across her face.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have asked. If you want, you'll tell me when you feel like talking about it. You can cry on me whenever you want to. K'?"

She murmured a quiet thank you and started to rummage through the clothes Reborn gave her. After a few seconds she handed Giotto another white dress shirt, but this time it had a red tie, and offered him to go to the boy's bathroom. He accepted and they both went. There was an awkward silence as they walked through the halls of the mansion-like high school. On the way there a group of girls passed by them. The one with blonde hair just past her shoulders bumped into her shoulder causing Tsuna to trip. Luckily Giotto caught her by the waist right before her face fell flat on the marble floor.

"Opps, sorry Tsuna, or should I call you Dame-Tsuna like everyone else." The girls all started giggling and laughing at her.

Giotto pulled her up as she said a barely audible thank you and ran away with tears in her eyes. Giotto yelled her name but she didn't reply and kept running. Giotto shot a glare at the group before running after her.

"Ne ne, isn't that Giotto? That new hot artist?"

"Yeah he's drop-dead gorgeous. But what is _she _doing with him? She's so going to pay for this!"

And with that they continued walking down the hall.

"Tsuna!" Giotto yelled as he was running after her.

After running a couple of minutes she finally got tired and triped over a flat surface( she really is dame-Tsuna -_-'''). Now laying on the ground face down groaning in pain with tears in her eyes, she finally turned around to look where Giotto was. Apparently he was faster than she thought. He caught up to her as soon as she fell.

"Why'd you run after me?" she asked without even daring to look him in the eye.

"Because you're my friend now."

This took her by surprise she now finally look at him. His eyes showed that he wasn't lying. He really thought that he was her friend? He wouldn't abandon her or use her for her grades like the others?

They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, but it was just a few second. Giotto broke the gaze but turning around quickly realizing what it sounded like.

"C-come on we need to get going or else Reborn-" just as he said that an announcement said "Students, tonight there will be a concert held at the center of the school at 8:30. There, the new rising artist and my nephew, Giotto, will be performing. You are welcome to come for free and wear whatever. Refreshment will be there. That is all. If something happens to my nephew-" you could actually feel the dark aura "you're all dead." And with that it was cut off. Suddenly they could hear the whisper and mumbles.

"Ne is what he said true?" "Its Reborn he wouldn't lie." "Giotto is going to be there!" "I can't wait" and all that kind of stuff fan girls would talk about. Tsuna and Giotto just stood there with a face that showed… um…. How should I explain? It looked as if they were shocked, pissed off, and sweat dropping at the same time (imagine O.O). Then despite it being 3rd period all the girls nearby saw them out the window. Giotto and Tsuna thought 'this isn't good' and started running as all the girls literally broke down the classroom door and ran after them. Too bad, they were faster than Giotto and Tsuna. Apparently Giotto was tired from the airplane ride while Tsuna… well apparently she sucked at Gym and was given an A on the report card due to um "a disease and weakness". As Giotto was sucked into the group of girls and she was spitted out she stood there and stared and the maniacs attacked a poor puppy. She tried at least 7 times to get Giotto out with attempts from jumping into the crowd to threatening them. Finally she gave up and walked away waving to Giotto with an expression "I'm sorry" and a sad smile and left, guilty.

'There is no way he would like some girl like me, I'll just go home early and then apologize to Reborn and tell him I couldn't do it.' she thought and walked away with a sigh.

It was already probably 5th period around 2 during the day as she was about to leave school grounds and as if it was her luck it started to rain.

"It's already summer and it's still raining! And I didn't bring an umbrella!" she said her thoughts out loud. And then as if things couldn't get worse, Giotto appeared out of nowhere.

"Y-you~" he said, his clothes were tattered and dirty, and his hair was messy(if that's even possible).

"Epp" she shrieked. She hadn't noticed him over thinking how much her life sucked.

"Gi-Giotto! You looked as if you were attacked by an angry mom!... wait scratch that you sort of have already…. Omigod you're bleeding! I'm so sorry I should have stayed or asked for help I'm so sorry!" she franticlly said look for a hancrchief.

"I-it's ok, its just a scratch. Now… you're going home?" he asked wearily looking at the rain while the dabbed the handkerceif on his cheek.

"I… I was planning on it… but I don't have an umbrella."

Giotto sighed before taking off his jacket. "Here we'll just have to use my jacket for now."

"No! You can't you might get a cold, You already did enough for me just by saying you're my friend but you don't need to pretend. I'm sure you'd rather go out with one of the prety girls than me! You don't have to bother with me! I… I don't want to be a burden to you!", she yelled and immediately regretted it. "Eeepp".

"... Well i dont think of you as a burden... so please... do u want to be my friend?" he asked holding out his hand and smiling brightly.

* * *

><p>I might continue the story but i don't have many ideas to work with to continue this story, so anyone is welcome to continue it for me or correct, it but please, can you tell me before hand. I'd like to see how the story comes along from another writer.<p>

If anyone is intrested in my ideas message me, though you might not get an immediate reply.


End file.
